


Belief

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Monster of the Week, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsshy, tease and funny.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)' words for today’s challenge were such cute words that I felt an overwhelming need to NOT make my drabble cute. It’s a little angsty and kinda cheesy, but I hope hope you like it anyway. xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172185112287).)

Stiles swallowed as he backed up against the wall, alone against the monster. Derek had told him he could save them if he just _believed_. Derek was unconscious a few floors down though.

Stiles wished he had told him. That he adored his shy smile, that he loved how smart he was, that Derek beating Stiles at videogames and teasing him about it made Stiles’ days. It was funny how when faced with death all he could think of was Derek. Funny in that way where it wasn’t funny at all.

Suddenly he heard Derek’s roar, and Stiles _finally_ believed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> (And as usual, if I forgot/missed a tag, _please_ let me know!)


End file.
